What if things had started differently
by Shekinah Raven
Summary: A young girl is suddenly forced to be a prince's concubine, when she runs away and meet a prince from a neighboring kingdom although she doesn't know it at first. When she gets poisoned forcing the prince to see his true feelings for her, where will this lead them? Will she choose destiny to walk a path alongside a prince? may include one shots, and one big lemon.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first stories that is not LOR or of my elemental wolves. It is mainly a collection of one

shots, the episodes will probably be broken up into pieces. You can find the anime these chapters are based off (Snow White with the Red Hair) although

it is kinda hard to find all the episodes in order in english. Plz leave comments and reviews, I look

forward to reading them, even the slightly negative ones but they just make me a better writer. Ok

enough of the ramble there's a disclaimer to write...

 **Disclaimer..**

 _I do not own any of the characters featured in these chapters, all rights reserved to Funimation._

Chapter !; Encounter - Changing the Color of Fate

As Shirayuki held the apple in her hand Zen peered at her wondering what she could possibly be thinking. Not really aware of what she was doing Shirayuki took a tentative bite of the apple. "If that was sent by Raji, you should be more careful" Zen said standing up making to walk over to her but Shirayuki jumped out of her seat putting her hands in the air waving them around "s-sorry, but I was hungry" she stammered. Suddenly her head felt hot and the room started to tilt and spin. Zen grew concerned when he noticed how pale and unsteady she was and that she appeared to sway on her feet, "Shirayuki? Are you ok?" he asked. Her only response was spoken so quietly that he couldn't make out what she said. Kiki and Mitsuhide had moved down the stairs worried. Zen had taken a step towards Shirayuki softly calling her name, when she stumbled and fell. "Shirayuki!" Zen cried out as he ran to catch her. He nearly made it to her before her head hit the floor. Worried out of his mind Zen gently touched the side of her face. Mitsuhide and Kiki quickly joined him, concerned for their new friend. When the door opened to reveal a Tanburoun guard smirking. Seeing the expression on the man's face had Zen's rage boiling "what's so funny?" he asked through clenched teeth, a menacing tone laced in his voice had even Kiki and Mitsuhide surprised glancing between each other and Zen. Kiki had her hand on the hilt of her sword ready to move at the slightest hint of aggression. "I will be taking Shirayuki with me, to the prince" the guard said taking a step forward. "One more step and I'll have Kiki wish you never dropped the apples off here" Zen threatened more than warned. "The prince of Tanburoun wants her as a concubine, you have no power over that" the guard stated flatly boldly stepping forward, causing Kiki to draw her sword alittle in response. "There's where you're mistaken guard, I am the second prince of Clariness kingdom Zen Wisteria. You will have your moron of a prince give us the antidote to whatever poison that was on that apple, or I will declare it an act of war poisoning my friend." Zen countered glaring at the guard who in turned bowed deeply "my apologies your highness, I will inform my prince. Plz come with me to receive the anitdote." Zen eyed then man warily before glancing between Kiki and Mitsuhide who nodded to him. Then he carefully picked up Shirayuki in his arms like she was his princess. Even in the carriage he didn't let go of her.

\- Well that was a fun write, let me know what you think plz. The rest of that episode will be put up later (it's still a work in progress).


	2. Notice! Delay on Chapter 2

Hi readers, I am dreadfully sorry for the wait. I've been having technical difficulties, this is not chapter two sorry. I am just letting you know that the wait for chapter 2 will be longer as I have serious writer's block on this story and have not been able to finish this chapter. I apologize again for the wait and delay to this chapter. But I will try to get it to you as soon as possible, but it might not be for at least another week or so...month at the latest.

Again I am really sorry fir this, know I did not intend this and am trying very hard to get chapter 2 complete and to you as quickly as possible.

See you when chapter 2 comes out, have a lovely day ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dear readers, I am terribly sorry for taking so incredibly long to get this chapter done I've had a lot going on lately and never got the chance to get much done on any of my stories. But I will not delay you from your story any longer.

Disclaimer;

I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own the original story, all rights to rightful owner Funimation.

* * *

Chapter 2; Fateful Encounter continued

The guard brought them to a country house that belonged to the prince, Zen followed him in through the doors and was directed to a room where he could set Shirayuki down, Kiki looked about what she could see making some mental notes. Mitsuhide put a hand on Zen's shoulder, "I'll stay with her, you go get the antidote." The guard who had been waiting not far turned and led the way upstairs, the young prince of Clariness following closely.

After a short walk down a hall at the top of the stairs the guard stopped beside a pair of double doors, he gave Zen a glance before opening them. There waiting inside the large room a very surprised expression on his face was the very person responsible for the apples. "Why am I not surprised you were the one behind a bad apple" Zen scowled the disdain clear in his voice, "I'd watch your tongue commoner" the man retorted with a glare. "Oh I'm sorry sensitive Prince Raj Sinizard or should I say first monarch of Tonbaroon." Zen fired back unfazed by the spoiled prince's behavior. "I'm not one for formal introductions but.." Zen said facing the side of his sheathed sword to Raj who looked at it and grew weary, "wait I know that crest." "As well you should imbecilic, I'm Zen Wisteria, second prince of Clariness Kingdom" Zen cut in and snapped roughly. "You poisoned my friend that could've been me, I could take this as an act of war" Zen threatened. "No, No you have no proof that I poisoned the apples.." Raj tried to counter his voice shaking from the fear visible on his face. "Then I suggest you give me the antidote for Shirayuki, and never speak her name again or even think of trying to force her to do anything for your own good" Zen told the prince a cold glare directed at him warning of the hurt that would ensue should he refuse.

With the antidote now in hand Zen returned to the room where Mitsuhide and Kiki waited beside Shirayuki. once it had been administered to the red head did Zen relax alittle. Kiki chuckled watching as the carriage Raj had been loaded into drove off his cries of protest clear even through the wall. Shirayuki woke not long after receiving the antidote and everything was explained to her. "Thank you, I don't know how to repay you" she said softly looking at the floor. "It's ok, happy to help besides now you can chose where your story goes. Would you like a hand I'll be there" Zen said gently offering her a hand.

Shirayuki smiled and took his hand, the sound of pages turning on her story, on the path she chooses.

* * *

Sorry for it being short, I was just finishing the episode. I'll probably be taking a break from this story for awhile I'm not quite sure when I'll be getting back to it but I will...at some point. Although I may only do one shots for the rest or the story, it's just rewriting whole episodes like that is really time consuming and can get alittle annoying. But we'll see hope you liked it, sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't have time to check it.


End file.
